


Why Not All Three?

by TiffyB



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bukkake, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Gen, Girl Penis, Group Sex, Oral Sex, Other, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffyB/pseuds/TiffyB
Summary: Nora wants to spend time with all of her lovers, but just can’t give them the attention they deserve. What better way to fix this problem than to invite all of them to her room to properly share her body?
Relationships: Cait/Female Sole Survivor, Curie/Female Sole Survivor, Female Sole Survivor/Piper Wright
Kudos: 16





	Why Not All Three?

**Author's Note:**

> [ [DISCORD](https://discord.gg/bKUPTBv) ] [ [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/TiffyBellBooks) ]
> 
> **Weekly Short Story Poll Winner for: February 2021 - #2**
> 
> **Anyone can suggest future story prompts for the Patreon poll, even sequels to past prompts! Hit me up on Discord, Twitter, or just leave a comment here! :D**

“S’kinda funny if you think about it,” Cait grinned as her gaze shifted toward Piper.

The raven-haired beauty arched a brow as she curiously looked at the Irish woman.

“Ya said this would never happen, and yet here we are,” Cait’s grin widened as she wrapped her fingers around her cock, quickly pumping the thick, intimidating length as it hardened.

“That was,” Piper paused, narrowing her eyes as she focused primarily on her lover, “a very different time. If Blue wants this, then who am I to stand in the way?”

“This is so very exciting!” Curie giggled as she stood next to the other two women. “This will be such a wonderful experiment. I just hope that our uh, recipient… will be able to endure our attention. How very overwhelming it must be to want the affection of three partners at the same time! I can hardly contain myself just thinking about it! I am already so aroused—Look!” The Synth woman did the same as Cait, wrapping her fingers around her cock and stroking herself as beads of pre-cum dribbled from the tip.

The three women formed a semi-circle around Nora as she knelt on the floor. To say it was an intimidating predicament was an understatement. It was funny that Cait mentioned the threesome since that sarcastic little jab was what started this fantasy brewing in Nora’s head to begin with…

She had already been with each of them and confessed her undying love. Piper was fun and adventurous in the bedroom, adding an extra bit of mischief and pleasure to their sex life. Curie was such a caring lover, overflowing with contagious energy and optimism. And then there was Cait. The bold redhead worshiped her, and Nora likewise. Cait could be loving and tender in bed or she could pin her face-down and ram every inch of her massive dick right into her dripping pussy for hours on end.

The problem in this scenario was jealousy. It wasn’t overtly mentioned by any of them but Nora could tell they wanted her all to themselves. The solution, as silly as it might have been, was to invite them all to this meeting. They might have had differing opinions about each other, but they all loved Nora.

Luckily, they all arrived at the same time for this… meeting, only to find Nora already naked and kneeling on the floor with her legs slightly spread. She, as always, was a stunning creature. Her light brown hair was already pulled back in a ponytail in anticipation for the action that was soon to follow. Each woman had an extremely intimate knowledge of Nora’s perfect, pale skin. They stared in shock at first, not expecting things to start quite so suddenly. Curie blushed, too stunned with embarrassment to do anything more than watch and attempt to process if this was really happening

Cait already tugged off her clothing and hastily slung it aside as she stepped forward. The former vault dweller licked her lips as she stared at Cait’s dick, already eager to taste her once again before that massive cock was put to use.

Piper was shocked as well, but she threw caution to the wind upon seeing Cait standing in front of her lover with her dick already hard and pointing toward the woman’s face. Her clothes quickly came off as she stripped where she stood, although she was at least thoughtful enough to put all of her belongings in the same spot, as opposed to the redhead. The raven-haired reporter practically panicked as she gripped her cock and quickly played with herself to get hard. In her mind, she needed to match up to Cait and her almost unnaturally large dick. 

None it mattered to Nora, though. She cared for them all equally, no matter the size of their dicks. After all, each of them could easily make her cum so it shouldn’t have been a concern. She had already wrapped her lips around Cait’s dick, lightly sucking on the head while her fingers wrapped around the base of the shaft. Once Piper stepped next to her, the kneeling brunette pulled away from Cait and took the woman’s cock in her mouth. As Nora swirled her tongue around the head, Piper gave a soft moan of surrender while her cock instantly surged to full hardness. Pride welled within Nora, knowing she had caused the reporter to become so aroused all of a sudden.

Piper stared down into her lover’s wide, enthusiastic eyes as she bobbed her head up and down upon her cock. She couldn’t help but fixate on the way Blue’s other hand kept stroking the Irish woman’s meaty dick. For some reason it turned her on even more as she stared at Cait’s length, somewhat jealously wishing she was going to take the redhead’s dick instead. Nora slowly eased forward, taking as much of Piper’s dick as possible until the tip bumped the back of her throat. From there, she slowly pulled back while keeping a slow, steady suction of the raven-haired woman’s cock. She pulled away with a loud ‘pop’ and licked her lips before turning back to Cait’s monster cock.

By that point, Curie had overcome her nerves and stood next to Cait. She had an average dick, much closer to Piper’s size, if not maybe a bit smaller.

“S’kinda funny when you think about it…”

Nora moved her hand from Cait’s length over to Curie’s, delicately wrapping her fingers around it. She lovingly stroked it, rubbing her thumb over the head and spreading the ever-flowing pre-cum. She continued to play with Curie and Piper’s dicks while she sucked Cait’s. They watched with a certain level of shock as Nora sloppily bobbed her head, allowing the head of the Irish woman’s dick to batter the back of her throat. Everything the other two had experienced was more vanilla and loving. To see the woman acting in such a depraved manner almost didn’t make sense.

Gasping as she pulled away from Cait’s dick, Nora licked her lips while trying to catch her breath. Little dribbles of saliva still dribbled from her chin as she smiled at the redhead. “You know what to do next…”

“You bet you sweet arse I do!” Cait winked as she enthusiastically moved behind her lover and grabbed her by the hips.

Nora lifted her rear off her heels and arched her back as she leaned forward, finally taking Curie in her mouth and feverishly sucking her off. Her free hand cupped the synth’s balls, gently massaging the sack while Cait’s dick slid up and down the crack of her ass. She had made the blowjob extra messy just to make this easier on herself. She knew concessions would have to be made to have any of them agree to this silly fantasy of hers, and so Nora had promised Cait her ass.

The redhead poked the head of her thick cock against the puckered ring of her asshole. The pressure was distracting at first, but Nora relaxed as her lover’s dick slowly pushed inside. Feeling the head of Cait’s dick sliding into her ass was an exercise in patience as she focused on not clenching around the thick length. To the Irish woman’s credit, she moved very gently as her wet dick stretched her lover’s scarcely-experienced anus. There was some discomfort to it, but nothing that she couldn’t endure for now.

“You are slowing down,” Curie commented, looking down curiously at Nora as she slowly continued sucked her off. “Are you running out of energy so quickly?

The brunette pulled away from the synth’s cock and shook her head. “N-no, nothing of the sort. It’s just—!” Her eyes fluttered, followed by a loud moan as Cait finally managed to bury every bit of her cock within her rear. Feeling the redhead’s hips against her ass, she ground back as she lustfully wrapped her lips around Piper’s dick in order to muffle the moan of pleasure that spilled from her mouth.

Passionately, Nora took the reporter’s dick all the way to the back of her throat while her lips pushed against the base. She bobbed her head, slamming herself onto the other woman’s dick, causing it to hammer against the back of her throat again and again. She firmly squeezed Curie’s member, tenderly stroking it while pre-cum dripped from the tip. The lusty synth had an expression of joy as she tilted her head back and moaned while gently thrusting her hips against Nora’s hand.

Cait loved just how tight her lover’s ass was. Her fingers dug into Nora’s hips as she slowly pulled back, feeling the tightness of the other woman’s ass gripping around her. As she pulled back, the clenching ring of the brunette’s asshole slowly distended as Nora subconsciously tried to hold on. Stopping with just the head inside, the redhead nibbled her bottom lip before slowly pushing herself forward again. More of her lover’s moans hummed against Piper’s dick, making her eyes roll from the added pleasure.

“Your mouth looks so lonely,” Curie commented as she reached over, grabbing Piper by the neck and pulling her lips against her own.

Piper was shocked at first. She’d never allow a synth to get that close to her, much less shove her tongue down her throat. But she had to admit, feeling the warmth of another body pressing against her while her dick was being sucked was kind of sexy. Hesitantly, she pushed her tongue back against Curie’s as the two slightly turned toward each other.

Nora was certainly amazed the two were engaged in such a passionate kiss, but she wasn’t going to complain. She still stroked the synth’s cock while shifting her focus to the raven-haired woman’s balls. She gently licked her sack before wrapping her lips around one ball and bathing it with her saliva.

The Irish woman’s rhythm had grown quicker. She plunged her hefty dick into Nora’s rear, watching as it slid in so smoothly into her lover’s stretched asshole. Each thrust forced her forward, making her face shamefully press against Piper’s crotch as she still tongued her balls.

It didn’t take long for Piper to twitch as she stood there. Her dick pulsed with release, but there was no way Nora could move fast enough to get the thing back in her mouth. The reporter moaned into Curie’s mouth as thick ropes of jizz sprayed onto Nora’s back. The brunette struggled to move fast enough as the next shot blasted against her upper lip before she was able to take her lover’s dick into her mouth again. Smaller, trickling loads dripped onto her tongue while cum ran down her skin.

Cait wasn’t far behind as she roughly thrust her massive dick into Nora’s ass. Her pale ass jiggled with every impact, shock waves constantly rippling through her rear. The redhead’s pumping became more wild and rough, even going as far as to slap Nora’s ass, leaving a big red handprint behind. Her heavy balls clenched and that massive rod flexed as a massive torrent of cum erupted into the brunette’s bowels. Cait thrust one more time, burying herself completely in Nora’s ass. She moaned as she felt the warm liquid building up within her and every consequent pulse as more jizz was added to her rear.

The Irish woman leaned over, laying her head in the middle of Nora’s shoulder blades and practically knocking her off balance. Piper and Curie had pulled away from their original lover and were now vigorously making out. Both cocks rubbed against each other’s while their hands wandered and their mouths were locked together.

With Cait nuzzling against her back, Nora placed both hands against the floor and clenched around her lover’s dick. The redhead responded in turn, her hands coming around Nora’s sides and squeezing her tits while she flexed her dick. “Don’t mind me. Just savorin’ the moment.”

Nora grinned as she squirmed a bit. This had been fun, but it was far from over. Cait, getting the hint that her lover wanted to move, gave a final grope of her breasts before leaning back and allowing her up. As the brunette pulled away, she moaned as she felt that thick cock slowly easing out of her. When the head popped free, a creamy load of jizz dribbled out until her pink, well-fucked hole tightened.

Stepping toward the new, preoccupied couple, Nora smiled and inserted herself into the kiss. The three mouths pushed together in a primal way as they passionately vied for each other’s attention. She wrapped her fingers around their dripping cocks and slowly jerked them off while rubbing the heads together. Eventually, she pushed the cocks together and stoked them in the same motion, using their own mixture of cum and pre-cum to jerk them off in tandem.

It was only a matter of time before Curie’s and Piper’s wandering hands migrated to Nora’s body. One hand cupped her rear, squeezing and spreading her rear before an adventurous digit plunged between her cheeks. The lubricated, cum-filled hole gave no resistance as the finger pushed inside, quickly followed by a second one. Another hand slid between her legs, cupping her soaked pussy. Two fingers promptly pushed inside, causing her to moan into their three-way kiss. Both sets of fingers pumped into her at different rhythms, keeping Nora completely distracted.

While she was recovering from her orgasm, Cait didn’t want to miss out on the fun. She moved to the other side of the women. Licking her fingers to get them nice and wet, she promptly shoved two digits up their asses, causing the duo to cry out and moan at the sudden intrusion. Curie’s face was completely red and she looked somewhat shocked as the Irish woman’s fingers pumped into her for a moment before suddenly pressing down on something. The synth’s eyes widened as another completely new experience of pleasure washed over the woman. Her dick throbbed in Nora’s hand and against Piper’s cock as she climaxed all of a sudden.

Of course, the same thing had happened to the reporter. With two fingers deep in her ass, Cait wasted no time before pushing down on her prostate and massaging the overly sensitive bundle of nerves. The combination of feeling Curie’s cock pulsing against hers and the fingers insistently pushing her cum-button only left her climax a mere moment behind the synth.

Both dicks pulsed as they thrust against Nora’s hands. White jets of cum shot upward, splattering against each other’s chests and stomachs while much of it painted their lover’s hands and each other’s dicks. Nora quickly went to work, pressing her lips to each woman’s cum-dripping skin and licking every bit away.

Cait quickly followed the brunette’s lead as she lapped away any cum that Nora couldn’t get to. Soon enough, the two found themselves kneeling and staring at the women’s cocks in Nora’s hands, still messily dripping with jizz. This time, Cait took the initiative and noisily slurped the jizz from her lover’s hands. Nora deviously grinned before doing the same. When her hands glistened with saliva, they both moved in and wrapped their lips around the jizz-dripping heads of each cock. Nora grabbed the base of each dick and held the tips together as she locked eyes with Cait. They leaned in together, staring into each other’s eyes as their lips pushed against both cock heads. Desperately, they tilted and maneuvered their heads in an attempt to kiss one another while sucking and licking up the jizz from the other women’s dicks.

Breathlessly, Nora pulled away and waited, glancing between all of her lovers. She still needed something to make this perfect. She stood up and grabbed Curie, pushing her onto the untouched bed in the room. Nora straddled the synth, grabbing her cock and rubbing it against her dripping pussy lips before settling down upon it with a sigh of relief to feel her lover inside her. 

“Well?” Nora impatiently glanced at the other two. “What are you waiting for?”

“Just catchin’ me breath,” Cait nibbled her bottom lip as she approached Nora.

The brunette shook her head. “I want that big dick in my ass again. Fuck me like we’re in the Combat Zone.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice!” the redhead smirked as she moved behind Nora, wrapping her arms around her lover once again and idly groping the brunette’s tits while she pressed the thick head of her cock against her lover’s asshole. It pushed inside with hardly any effort, although the gentle stretching sensation of her tight ass made her clench around the redhead’s dick. With Curie’s cock already filling her pussy, it only made Nora feel that much tighter to her lovers.

“Oh! Such a new sensation!” Curie gasped as Cait thrust forward. “I can feel you rubbing against me inside of her. It’s so… wonderful!” The synth happily smiled as she ran her fingertips along Nora’s sides, eventually letting them rest on her lover’s thighs.

The Irish woman groaned as her hips bumped against Nora’s rear. She held the brunette by the hips as she slowly pulled back, just to make sure her lover was properly adjusted and comfortable with the cock in her ass again. The heavy load of jizz in her ass made things much easier for lubrication.

Nora glanced over her shoulder, arching a brow. “Has your time away from cage fighting made you soft already? I thought I told you to fuck me?”

“Someone’s really asking for it,” Cait grinned. While the redhead knew the insult wasn’t serious, it certainly worked to get a rise out of her. Digging her fingers into Nora’s hips, she quickly slammed forward, plunging her entire cock into her lover’s asshole in an instant. Even Curie moaned as the penetration made Nora so much tighter as she was bounced forward. After a few moments, even the synth thrust her hips forward with the rhythm. As one dick pulled back, the other slammed forward. Back and forth, like dueling pistons, they pumped into her body.

Nora groaned, only partially aware of her surroundings as she bounced back and forth on her lovers’ cocks. Between moans, she dreamily glanced at Piper. “Wh-what are you waiting for? Get over here and shove that cock in my mouth!”

The reporter blinked in surprise but quickly obeyed. With one foot on the bed and the other on the floor, Piper stroked her cock to get it ready for Nora. The vault dweller didn’t give the raven-haired woman any time to finish getting hard before she batted the other woman’s hand away. Nora wrapped her fingers around the base of the shaft, already feeling it growing harder from her touch. With a wicked grin, the brunette licked the head, sampling the bit of cum still there before taking it into her mouth and lustfully slurping on it.

Bobbing her head on Piper’s dick, Nora kept her eyes open as her slutty expression made the other woman blush. Swirling her tongue along the head, she pulled away and jerked the reporter off as the other two kept pounding her. Cait, true to her calling, made hard, forceful thrusts into her asshole.

“F-fuck,” Nora groaned, somewhat distracted as her orgasm welled up from her core. She looked dazed as she tried her best to focus and carry on, but her pussy and ass clenched around the thrusting cocks. Just that extra bit of pressure caused Curie to cry out as well. She nibbled her bottom lip and thrust a little faster until her throbbing dick shot her load within Nora’s clenching pussy.

Even now, the creeping sensation of her climax caused Nora to moan. Piper, growing impatient with her lover’s inattention, thrust her cock back between the woman’s open, moaning lips. She was surprised at first, but quickly went back to work while her whole body tingled from release. Nora stroked the reporter’s dick while paying the utmost attention to the head.

Cait still hammered away at her asshole, as requested. Nora began to wonder if the request had been too much, considering how roughly she was being fucked. She felt the redhead’s heavy nuts slapping against her pussy and against Curie’s balls as the redhead violently thrust into her. Even if she wanted to express concern, she certainly couldn’t do it with Piper’s dick in her mouth, and she had no intention of pulling away until the raven-haired woman’s load filled her mouth.

“Oh!” Curie cried out, still completely hard and stuck beneath Nora. “A-all this friction! I… I think I am going to cum a-again…!” the synth’s expression scrunched up as her cock pulsed once more, adding yet another load to Nora’s pussy due to Cait’s savage thrusting.

Cait couldn’t keep going forever. Sweat dripped from her body from working so hard. Her big dick could only take so much before she made a final thrust, slamming her dick as far into Nora’s ass as possible as the flexing monster of a dick added a second, smaller load to her bowels. The redhead slowly kept pumping, reveling in the extra bit of post-orgasm bliss.

Nora groaned around Piper’s cock. Pulling away, she desperately glanced up and kept her mouth open wide as she stroked the reporter’s dick. “Come on,” Nora begged, “Give me a big load! Do you wanna cum on my face or in my mouth?” She teasingly licked the tip of the woman’s cock.

The raven-haired woman gasped as she watched her lover’s slutty expression. She hesitated for a moment before she made her decision. “Y-your face! I wanna shoot my load all over your beautiful face!”

Nora grinned as she kept stroking, giving the head one last kiss before she quickened her pace. The brunette’s hand was a blur of motion as she aimed it right at her smiling, eager face. Eventually, Piper gave a little gasp, followed by a moan of pleasure as her balls clenched and globs of thick, white jizz splattered against Nora’s face. The brunette gasped at first, pulling back instinctively, but kept jerking her lover off until every last bit of her load rested upon her cheeks and forehead. The messy splatters dripped downward, which she scooped up and slurped from her fingers. As Piper gasped, recovering from her climax, Nora wrapped her lips around the head and gave her tongue a good swirl around the cum-dripping tip.

At this point, Cait finally removed her softening cock from Nora’s cum-filled ass. Just as before, when the tip slid out, the brunette clenched even though some of the jizz dripped onto Curie’s already cum-covered balls.

Although her legs were weak, Nora pulled herself off the synth’s cock. Looking at the combined efforts of their love-making still on Curie’s cock, the brunette bent over and dutifully lapped it up.

With a wide smile, Nora laid on the bed and spread her legs, looking between her lovers and their spent cocks. “What are you waiting for? We just got started… and I know your mouths still work…”

Cait sighed, wiping sweat from her forehead. She wasn’t sure she was going to make it through the evening at this rate. She was fine taking a break for the time being. She sat on the edge of the bed, idly stroking her limp dick, ready to jump back into the fray as soon as she had recovered.

Curie smiled. She had already dropped to her knees in front of the bed, shoving her face between Nora’s legs. She licked and sucked her pussy, lovingly slurping up her own cum. Her mouth moved a bit lower and her tongue prodded against her lover’s well-fucked ass. As her tongue pushed inside, the synth was treated to a wonderful sample of Cait’s cum. She was surprised by the gush of jizz into her mouth but didn’t pull away. Instead, she formed a seal against Nora’s asshole with her lips and devotedly tongued her lover’s pucker while guzzling down the other woman’s cum.

Piper shrugged and climbed onto the bed, straddling the brunette’s face. This would certainly be an experience to write about. Since her cock was limp, much like the other women, she positioned herself so that her ass was right against Nora’s face. It was a surprising sensation to feel her lover’s tongue pressing against her ass, flicking back and forth against the puckered hole while her nuts rested right against her nose. Even from that little bit of stimulation, Piper knew she’d be hard and ready to go very soon. She nibbled her bottom lip as she ground her ass against her lover’s cum-drenched face.

Nora moaned against her lover’s asshole while her own rear was so tenderly licked and slurped at. Soon, she felt another body straddling her chest. There was a surge of joy as the brunette felt Cait’s thick cock resting between her breasts. The redhead’s rough hands squeezed her lover’s tits as she slid her dick back and forth between the valley of her cleavage. 

Grinning, Nora couldn’t believe how well this had worked. She had to wonder if she’d ever leave the room again at this rate…

**Author's Note:**

> [ [DISCORD](https://discord.gg/bKUPTBv) ] [ [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/TiffyBellBooks) ]
> 
> **Anyone can suggest future story prompts for the Patreon poll, even sequels to past prompts! Hit me up on Discord, Twitter, or just leave a comment here! :D**


End file.
